Together
by thechamelioncircuit
Summary: This is for all of you Doctor Whump! Lover's out there. AU, rated K Doctor/Amy pairing. I do not own! Doctor Who and all it's charectors belong to BBC.


**This is an AU were Amy has been turned into a Timelady and is together with The Doctor. No Rory involved. Lot's of Fluff. I hope you like it!** "FATE"

They were running. Running full out hand in hand trying to close the distance between the T.A.R.D.I.S and the quickly exploding ground. They were about five feet from the blue box when the ground suddenly gave a sickening lurch knocking the Timelady of her feet and wrenching her hand from her Timelord counterpart as he was slammed roughly into the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Landing flat on her back, Amy lay still while she regained her breath and the ground stopped shaking before getting up and rushing over to the still form of The Doctor ignoring her own pain.

Amy had no sooner gotten to The Doctor and carefully carried him into the T.A.R.D.I.S before the ground started to shift again. Now fully relieved to get out of there but still aware of the imminent danger of being sucked into the ground she set the T.A.R.D.I.S to fly into the time vortex were she knew they would be safe. "Sexy?" She thought the T.A.R.D.I.S's name with worry. "Can you get the med bay? He's hurt…" No sooner had that been thought than the T.A.R.D.I.S engines seemed to almost purr in response and the door to the me bay appeared in front of her. Amy pushed through the door whispering her thanks to the T.A.R.D.I.S before setting The Doctor on one of the hospital bed's that lined the wall. "Now, let's see what's wrong with you." She muttered in her thick Scottish accent as she attempted to check his double pulse using her own as a reference. She was relieved to find it steady and strong but still had no idea what to do. She wasn't a Doctor, she didn't know how to take care of her _own _medical need's let alone another Timelord's. Sighing she decided to do they only thing she was good at and clearing her mind lay down next to her boyfriend and held him close trying to use her powerful psychic abilities to see if he she could wake him. It couldn't be that hard, she was a level seven telepath for a reason. So she concentrated on the psychic bond that they shared and entered his mind. Usually Amy would never had thought of doing this because of her number one rule about entering another's mind but this time it was necessary if she wanted to revive him. (Even though not reviving him was so far out of the question that it didn't even exist.) She then thought his name mentally shaking him and waited for a response before doing so again a bit louder. After doing this once more she finally got a response. "Doctor?" She thought again. "Pond?" He thought in response his psychic voice a bit weak. "Why are you in my head?" "Or am I in yours?" "I'm kinda in yours." She responded more than a bit embarrassed. "You got hurt and I didn't know what to do so I used the link to get in your head and wake you up, which you still have yet to do." "What?" He thought still a bit confused at the fact that he had gotten hurt. "Oh yes, I suppose I should do that," "Umm, were am I exactly?" "I mean my body…" "Oh, don't worry were on the T.A.R.D.I.S but the rest you can find out for yourself." And with that she was gone opening her eyes in the med bay to find that it was the night cycle. "How long have I been out?" She wondered as she turned her attention to The Doctor who had opened his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the lack of light. "Welcome back to the world of the living." She said elated that he had woken up. "And yes, I did take of your bowtie so I'm apologizing in advance." "Oh, that's good," He replied still a bit foggy on why he had ended up there. "At least I'm in the med bay…" "You scared me a bit, I was worried that I would wake up on the console room chair or something." "How did you get into my head?" "Oh, so you do remember." "I'm really sorry, I was just scared." She replied tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey," The Doctor replied holding her tightly. "I know you were scared, I'm not mad at you." "I would probably still be lying here unconscious if it wasn't for you, I was just wondering _how_ you did it." "I don't think I taught you how do something that advanced," "I honestly don't know." She replied glad he wasn't upset at her. "I just concentrated on our link and thought, it was surprisingly easy." "I think I follow, he said still holding her. "Oh, my wonderful impossible Amelia Pond." He said to before kissing her gently. "You never cease to surprise me." This caused Amy to blush profusely and kiss him back. "Guess what." She said teasingly to him. "What?" He asked in response. "Gotcha." She said smiling widely at him. "So, on a serious note, anything hurt?" "You hit the T.A.R.D.I.S pretty hard and something must've felt pretty bad to knock you out for this long." "Oh and Sexy's been really worried about you," She told him gaining a purr from the T.A.R.D.I.S. "You mind assuring her your okay?" "Yeah, definitely." He replied trying to get up to pat the wall. He had barely got out of bed before his legs buckled and he fell to the floor a grimace of pain in his pale face. "Doctor!" Amy exclaimed as she felt a twin rush of pain from her leg. "_Damn link_" She cursed unconsciously slipping into her genetically fabricated native language of Gallifreyan. _"Come on Doctor." _She called to him as she felt him slipping again. _"You got to stay awake! I don't know if I could help you again…" _But The Doctor was in a lot of pain, and he didn't know how long he could hold on. _"Amy, get me of my leg, please Amy it hurts so bad." _He begged, then let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pressure on his leg release when Amy finally got to him and helped him back into bed. _"Don't worry Doctor."_ Amy replied still speaking in Gallifreyan. _"I got you, Just relax. I'll get you __something for that leg." "What can you take?" _She inquired. _"North corner bottom left first drawer, it's a syringe full of purple liquid." _He replied in obvious pain. _"Oh and one more thing, never give me aspirin kills me almost instantly." "You should probably stay away from it too, don't know the effects…" _He trailed of as another bought of pain swept over him. _"Oh Doctor," _she replied as she reached his side the syringe in hand. _"This will make you feel better, yeah?" "Yes," _He replied clearly in pain. _"It'll knock me out for a while but if all goes well my leg will be perfectly healed when I wake up." "Now could I have the medicine?" _He asked Amy. _"My leg really hurts." "Of course Raggedy man." _She replied. _"How do I…"_

"_In my arm." _He finished sensing her unease. _"Okay," _She replied injecting the liquid into a vein in his arm. _"I'll be right here when you wake up." _she told him as his eyes started to close and she could feel his hold on reality fading through the link. _"I love you Raggedy Man." _She planted a kiss on his brow as his eyelid's slid shut and he slipped into unconsciousness. Now finally alone Amy fully realized how tired she was. Even if she didn't need a lot of sleep she figured now would be the best time to get a little shuteye before it she was back to saving the universe. So she told the T.A.R.D.I.S telepathically to wake her when The Doctor woke before sliding into bed with The Doctor and falling into a deep sleep. When Amy woke up next to The Doctor she was surprised to find that she had only been asleep for an hour and a little disappointed that The Doctor still hadn't awoken. Deciding that she was very hungry she wandered into the kitchen were she was happy to find a cup of coffee and her favorite type of muffin, (blueberry) awaiting for her on a tray. _"Thanks old girl." _She said to the T.A.R.D.I.S aware of the fact that she had been speaking Gallifreyan the whole time. _"Wow I do that a lot." _She thought aloud, deciding that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing and was actually kind of cool. _"Oh well, English is all good and well but Gallifreyan is pretty." _With that she returned to the med bay and sat on the bed to eat her food careful not to drop any crumbs on the sheets. She took her time eating the muffin (which was delicious) and drinking the coffee. (Also delicious.) enjoying the rare peace and quiet. The T.A.R.D.I.S was usually so loud, almost as loud as it's driver. Finally finishing her meal she set it on a nearby table not wanting to leave The Doctor again. Though she knew (hoped) that he was okay she knew that her worry would not lessen until he was up and about again energetically rushing around the console talking about whatever crossed his mind. Though she would never admit it she loved the craziness, and if her Raggedy Man was involved she loved it even more. She turned her attention to the sleeping Doctor, who's face appeared years younger without all the worry and sorrow that etched his face when he was awake. He looked the age he acted, nine not nine hundred. And He was strikingly handsome. Amy suddenly realized how very lucky she was to be _his._ He could have any girl in the universe if he wanted, but he chose her. Mad impossible her, and she loved him more than anything in the universe for it. She had waited so long for him, twelve years. But every second, every bully and psychiatrist was worth it. She got to have him _and_ she got to be a Timelady. Thanks to the T.A.R.D.I.S and built up regenerative energy she could travel with him forever, because he should never be alone. She had quickly learned that and now he never would.

She sighed happily continuing to watch him sleep, she really hoped that he would wake up soon and his leg would be healed, she hated seeing him in pain and it hurt her too, Physically. She had lay down again stroking his usually crazy hair that now lay flat on his head. She chuckled at seeing this. He would be dismayed to see his precious hair in such a state, he had already noticed his missing bowtie. This was the first time she had seen him all those years ago. He had been wearing a red tie, and a raggedy shirt and trousers earning him the nickname Raggedy Man. That was also the day that the fish fingers and custard had made there debut. (oh how she regretted letting him eat that now.) Lost in her thoughts she almost hadn't noticed the sudden movement from the man next to her. She sat quietly for a second to confirm that he had in fact moved when he did it again. He had turned over on his side so that he was now facing her. He looked wholly better, his skin no longer ghostly pale but it's normal light shade, and his breathing had evened out no longer shallow and ragged with pain and the fact that he could lie on his side without pain showed that his leg was healed and the drug was quickly wearing off. She had barely ended that thought before he stirred slightly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw much to his delight was the smiling face of a certain ginger. _"Hello, Pond." _He said with a smile. _"Nice to see you." "Same to you Raggedy Man." _She said before leaning over to give him a kiss which he gladly returned. _"So, feeling better I see?" _She stated a bit questioningly. _"Oh yes, a lot." "But that's because I have an amazing Doctor to look after me." _He said teasingly. _'Let's try out this leg shall we?"_ He said looking at Amy hopefully. She sighed in resignation knowing that he was desperate to be able to move around again. Sitting still for this long had to be torture for the boundless Timelord, so she had to let him try. _"Fine, but only for a while." "I really don't want to have you get hurt __**again**__ tonight." _The Timelord didn't need to be told twice, he was already out of bed almost falling on his face from the fact that he hadn't used his legs in hours. Amy rushed over to him catching him just before he fell and helped him until he could move around on his own obviously enjoying being out of bed he turned to Amy his eyes sparkling with happiness and joy grinning madly he pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips. This proved beyond a doubt how much he loved her and she loved him just as much they were truly meant for each other and though he might find it funny that she would see it this way she new that fate was smiling down on them The last Timelord and Timelady together forever, and that is how it was always meant to be.

_**FIN**_


End file.
